Peanut Romano/Quotes
Mission Dialogue *How we're gonna get to Johnny? *Let's backtrack! Go to the trainyard! *You fuss don't scare us! *Quit following me, you jerk! *Jeez, you just don't give up, do you? *Leave me alone! *What's your damn problem?! *I told you not to follow me, jerk! *I'm done running. I'm taking you down. *I was going to meet him in the alley by the tenements. He's gonna kill you. *The cops! Everybody go! *Hey man, look. I got a job for you. *Bunch of preppy posers are hanging out by the market. Probably looking for a property to buy. *No. We don't need no gentrification around here. Run 'em off and I'll pay you. *Those preps are having a party in the park in Old Bullworth Vale. And they didn't invite me. *No. They're afraid all get with their girls. Still. Go kick their butt for me, would you? *Hey, Jimmy. The preps got themselves a house. Just for partying. Bunch of spoiled brats. *Yeah. I'm very jealous of rich kids. *Down by the beach. *Are you that no good jerk who's been messing around? *Shut your hole! Get him, boys! *I'm gonna beat your ass, clown. Ms. Phillips is gonna FORGET about YOU. *Haha! MINE! *I love this smell! *Got it? *I'll get you next time, Jimmy! *You just got lucky! *I hate you, Jimmy! *How come you're so damn quick? *Where'd you come from? *Haha, Jimmy! She'll think you're a complete failure! *Who's a teacher's pet now?! *She loves ME, Jimmy! Get it through your head! *She's gonna laugh at you! Suggesting to provide protection *I'll be your ears, eyes and fish, Jimmy! *I'm gonna be your backup, man! ALLY About to Leave *I've had it with watch on your butt all the time! *From now on you could fight your own battles, Jimmy! ALLY Help Me *I need some BACKUP HERE! *HELP! HELP! Some conversations with ally *With you all the way, Jimmy! *Whatever you say, Jimmy! *What? Are you not solve? *''Like'' I'm gonna HELP you! DEFEND YOURSELF! *You gotta fight your own battles. At Bullworth. *What am I? Your bodyguard!? Has ball stolen from *Give me back my ball! JOHNNY! Getting knocked off bike *Ow! I landed on my pen knife! *Who messed my bike up? Comment on successful bike trick *Like that's something special…? *Excellent. Comment on failed attempt at trick *What a loser. *Figures he'd screw up. Stealing a bike *That's my ride, loser. *What are you doing with my bike? Has bike stolen from *You are so dead! *Johnny...! Winning a fight *What do you mean? Napoleon Complex? *Look at me, Johnny, look at me! When into him bump when friendly *Sorry man. *Sorry, I slipped. *My fault. Sorry. When into him bump when hostile *What's the matter with you?! *You're cruising for a bruising. *What's the dealyo? *What is this...retard patrol? *I'm kicking you off the bike police, loser. *You gotta flatten your head, loser. *You want me to peddle on your head? *(After Jimmy's expelled) You still here? I thought you died. When into him bump some clique *(Dropout) Get a job, loser. *(Jock) You got a problem, hero? *(Nerd) The science lab is the other way, egghead. *(Prep) You want me to grease your brakes, rich boy? Getting hit with bike/car *Son of a gun! *What was that?! *I'm okay! Saying Goodbye *Not now. I gotta go. *Maybe later. Bye. *No time. I gotta see Johnny now. Saying about carnival *That was good money down a job! *Can this ride get any more cheesy? While seen the carnival in winter-time *Ahahaha! Oh, darn! Calling friends for help *Guys! Check this out! *Come and take a look at this, guys! When chasing someone *Longer legs won't help you get away from me! *Oh, sure, pull the leg card. When someone hide from him *Hey! I'm not going there! *Forget it! *Not in there! Out of breath *That damn sh-short legs! Walking around talking to himself *'Peanut'...huh, Crummy Peanut... *Gotta help Johnny. *Tired of all these tall punks around here. *Tall, tall. Everyone's so tall. *What can I do next to please Johnny? I mean Lola. I mean... *What does Lola see in Johnny that I don't? Complaining *That was a last straw, man. *Can you believe that? When confused *What...huh? Marveling *Excellent! *That was so cool! During a conversation *And then? *Yeah, so? *Ms. Phillips is SO into me. *I think that hero Jimmy is a real pet. *Johnny is going to show everyone who's the boss around here. *That Lola...I don't know. *The next chump who calls me Peanut is dead. *Johnny is too good for Lola. If you ask me. *I'm really get help Johnny bang some heads this semester. *Those preps think they're such hot stuff just because they have bank accounts. *I wish Johnny would believe me about Lola. *I got a score to settle with that hero Jimmy. *I can't believe Jimmy turned out so good, so fast. *Where's Johnny? Has anybody seen Johnny? *Oh, come onnn... *That's so untrue. *That figures. *I knew. *I hope Johnny is not pissed off at me. *I really screwed up. *If Johnny finds out, he's gonna kill me. *Why doesn't Lola ever notice me? *It's not so bad. *You got that right. *Get over it. *Everyone learns the hard way. *I think Galloway is on the verge of total nutso land. *Everyone thinks bigger is better around here. *Why am I still in this stupid school? *Don't know what's worse - Bullworth or this stupid town, it's it. *See ya. *Keep your head high. *Later. *I'm going to practice some models new bike moves! *Last time I saw Lola made eyes at me, not Johnny! *During summer break, I took down 5 kids on the baseball field! *Even when I was like, five nobody mess with me! *Now that's good! *Now we're talking! *I wish I thought about that! *Have you ever snuck out with Lola? *You ever messed with the carnies? *Did Nurse McRae ever give you a medicine that gave you a rash? *Ever try to sneak by Mrs. Peabody for some smokes? *Of course. What kinda stupid question, is that? *I did. And it was totally a mistake. *Yes. It was the best thing I've ever done for myself. *Nah. Maybe this year sometime. Losing Dodgeball *Rasca Frasca Stic Tasa! *No way! *You cheated! *What's with you girls?! *This ain't the girl's team. *You ladies make me sick! Grossed-out *Ugh! Too much information! Hit by friendly fire *Hey, Jimmy! Are you crazy? *You two timer. *I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! While fighting *C'mon, hero. Walk tall, don't'cha? *Not so big now, are ya? Losing a fight *Uncle! Uncle! *I-I give! I give! *Okay! You win. *Aaah, mommy! Johnny... *S-Sorry... Johnny... *I-I did it for Johnny... Starting fight with other Clique *(Dropout) Can you guys even fight, right!? *(Jock) Don't sorry your jockstrap now, hero! *(Nerd) This is so boring! I feel like I'm punching a clock! *(Prep) You guys think you're so slack, huh? Starting fight *You're going down, and I mean down! *Let's see you pick on someone my size! *I'm gonna take you down! *Get ready to be pounded down like a nail! Kicked in the groin *Ugh! My Johnson! Ah... Spat on *Did you lose something, hero? Watching a fight *Low ball coming through. *Give it to him! *Watch that Johnson! *Danger! big man on campus! Hit by some sneak attacks or projectile attack *Ow! Who's got a death-wish over here? *Someone's fixing in the dying way? When fire alarm is pulled off *JOHNNY! A fire! Flustered *Mmm... yeah. Okay. *Hey, what are you saying? *You got ants your pants? Food Fight *I'll give you some fast foods, you jerks! Watching a freak show *These things should be put in sleep like, dogs. Receiving a gift *Cool, thanks man. *This is a surprise. Demanding money *I know you got some change for me in those rich pockets of yours. *Listen. You’re gonna give me your money whether you like it or not. *You don’t want me to go hungry, do ya? Hired *What? You think I’d work for free? *Nothing’s free in life, Jimmy. After getting money from his victim *Here now. Was that so hard, new kid? *See? That wasn't so bad. *Now. Did that hurt? Just keep it coming and never will. Giving a gift *Here. Take this. Greetings *Hey, what's going on? *How's it going? *Hey. Greeting authority *Hello ma'am. *Hello, sir. Complimenting clothes *Hey, those new kinds? *Hi! Scream time, huh? *Hey, like those threads. *Hey, new ink? Wicked. Grooming *Oh yeah! Lola, honey, come to daddy! *(Mimicking Lola's voice) Ohhh! Laaarry. I can't resist you. You're the best! Suck up *Let me help you. Like Johnny help me. *You want me to take someone down for you or somethin'? *Anytime you need somethin', just ask me. Requesting an errand *Okay. Here's what I need. *You can do be a real solid here. *You wanna score some points with me and Johnny? *Johnny’ll like it if you help me out. Being indignant *Mama mia! *Hey! *How?! Greetings when fearing *Mmm... hey. Jeering *What a loser! *Who's a hero now?! *Nice one, shorty! Laughing *Nice one, genius! *laugh* Real clever! Shoving * Hey! why you keep falling down? * Come On! Come On! Insults *I got your present right here! *Sit and spin! *I've got somethin' here for you! *You've got mail. *Anytime you want, hero. *You want somethin' from me? *Say bye bye! *(After Jimmy's expelled) Heyy, it's the tall guy. What was his name? *Whatever...acnestick. *Did you grow something new, hero? *Keep shoutin' hero, see where it gets you. Insulting the new kid *Look! The fresh meat...I-I mean the freshman is here. Payback *Some day that piece of dirt is going down! Vomit *Blah... I don... blah... feel... blah... so good... blah... Belching *Is just belching* Hit by a thrown dead rat *What was... oh my god, a rat! When greeting someone in bad terms *Was someone's here fly buzzing around? *Invisible man straight again. *Yeah, and I really care to. When greeting someone in good terms *Jim, my man. *How's it going, Jim? *What's up, Jim? Scared *Come on. You're bigger than me and I mean it. *Haven't you learned that violence never solved anything? *Do you really want to stay in a question, on your countion? *Hey, I was the new kid once too. Taunted *Whatever! J-just leave me alone! *C'mon! What do you want from me? *I never meant those things I said! Ignoring taunt *Yeah, that's nice. *Okay, sure pal. *Tell me about it later, okay? *Okay, okay. Next time. When bullied *Y-you're gonna be sorry when Johnny finds out! *You...You think you're so cool, but you're just a pig! Crying *sobbing* Johnny...! *sobs* Aiding a fight *Don't worry! I'm coming! *Hang on! Perceiving thing as cool *This kicked butt! Right through the nail! *Yeeeow! Perceiving thing as crap *I'll take thing that sucks four hundred dollar, okay? *Is it possible to be even more scarred for life? While seen vandalism *Come on! Not that! *No hey, stop it! Insulting the tag *Oh no, who did this? *Somebody is going to pay for this! Saying about fireworks *That's something we could use! *I gotta tell Johnny! Hit by stink bomb *It's worst than the boys' locker in the basketball. *Ohh who would lose the jockstrap? Ohh. Hit by thrown dead rat *Oh my god! A rat! When the fire alarm goes off *Johnny! A fire! Flirting *Oh hi uh-uh... Gorgeous? Seeing someone tagging a wall *Hey look! Another ghetto wannabe at prep school! (?) *Wow! Risky business! Tattling *I think it was him. Others on Peanut *Tad: Last year that nerd Thad broke his yardstick over Peanut's head, and nothing happened! Can you believe that? *Bucky: Oh my gosh! I heard Peanut tried to get to first base with Mandy. That is so gross! *Thad: Last year I hit my yardstick over Peanut's head and it just broke in half. *Chad: You know how Larry got the name Peanut? Yeah, that's how! Category:Character Quotes